Girl to Girl: a Bellamione Fanfiction
by katherine-archxr
Summary: The battle is over and Hermione's seventh year has begun. She is the only one out of the golden trio that has returned to Hogwarts. This year might be normal for once since Harry isn't here, right? Wrong. A familiar woman with long curly hair shows up as a new professor and Hermione is reminded of being held on the floor in Malfoy Manor. Could Belletrix Lestrange really be back?
1. Chapter 1

The gentle rattle and rumble of the train echoes through my cabin as we pass through a gorgeous green field. Little white flowers poking out from the grass near the tracks zoom by my window as I appreciate the landscape.

My seventh year back at Hogwarts starts today, I'm alone this time. Harry and Ron are out in Wales training to become Aurors. Before Ron left, he promised to be back as soon as he could and we would be married.

Just the thought of him is enough to lift my spirits. We both wear matching gold lion necklaces around our necks, something that symbolizes that we will always be together, no matter how far apart we may be. I finger it softly.

I had gotten my shopping done in Diagon Alley just the day before. One thing I had been looking forward to more than anything was reading my new book I had bought called "The Adventures of Captain Merak". It isn't often that I read fictional books, but this one looks really exciting.

Of course I had also bought the required things for school at Hogwarts. Everything from slugs for potions to a new telescope for Astronomy. As well as a new copper cauldron, since mine had been broken over the summer.

But one thing had been nagging on my mind more than anything else; the new professors for Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Potions, I really didn't care about, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of my favourite classes, even if we had never had a truly proper year with it.

I hope whoever it is is a good teacher. When I don't like a professor, the whole class is a bit of a wreck. I heard that it's a woman, but you can never be sure, it could all be gossip.

My new book sits on my lap, it's gorgeous golden cover is shining up at me, beckoning me to open it and read. I give in and let my mind slowly drift off to another land.

"Hermione! Get up! We're at Hogwarts!"

My eyes flutter open and the pale, freckled face of Ginny Weasley is looking back at me. Her hair is braided into a red rope draped over her shoulder. She is dressed in a pretty baby blue dress that brings out her eyes gorgeously.

"Already?" I straighten up and brush my hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah. You must have fallen asleep reading. I came to your cabin about an hour ago to check on you and you were out cold! This book looks good." She hands over my book that I had been reading.

"It is, you should borrow it after I'm finished."

"Will do! Enough chitchat! Let's go before we miss the carriages!" She grabs my arm and runs out the door with me clumsily tripping along behind her.

Once arrived on the platform, the first years walk off with Hagrid, whom I wave to happily. He glances around for Harry and Ron before remembering and nodding at me knowingly.

I sit in a carriage with Ginny, Luna and Neville. Lune and Neville are holding hands and giggling merrily, are they a thing now? I look at Ginny, puzzled, and she nods with wide eyes, mouthing, "Since the beginning of the summer.".

Ginny and I bury ourselves deep in conversation, catching up on latest gossip and exchanging our feelings on Ron and Harry. The other two carry on with their whispering and chortling.

The whole ride goes on as so until we finally reach the front, where we climb out of our carriages and make our way into the castle, up a few flights of staircases and into the great hall.

Since last year, the place has been completely restored to it's former glory. Every window has been mended, the candles are lit and the ceiling even glows with stars. Each student pauses to look around in amazement at the magnificent room before seating themselves at their tables to begin the sorting ceremony.

I'm just as amazed as everyone else, but then I look at the table of professors. Almost all the professors from last year have returned. Only two look a bit out of place.

Second from the end on my right side sits a man with a bushy grey beard and hair. His robes are fit very neatly around his slim frame and as he surveys the students, I can see his startling blue eyes looking as though they are x-raying each one to see their inner thoughts.

Shivering, I turn to the other. The rumours are true. A woman with a shock of curly brown hair, she looks like she is dressed for a royal ball with her elegant emerald green Victorian dress and fancy jewelry. I start to feel a bit dizzy when a wave of déjà vu hits me...

"Students! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Hopefully this one goes more smooth." Everyone laughs. Professor Mcgonagall has stepped up to give the introduction.

"First off, you may have noticed our new teachers!" She turns to the staff table and motions to the man and woman. "This, is Epsilion Virgo. He will be teaching potions now. I'm sure you will be fascinated with his style of teaching, I am myself." The man with the beard stands up and bows deeply before sitting back down.

"And this," she turns to the woman, "is Bellona Fulks, she will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Bellona stands and smiles at the students, waving her hand elegantly and then also taking her seat.

In that moment, I don't know what came over me. I turn to Ginny as everything starts to go blurry. I can't help it, I lose consciousness and my head falls onto the table with a thud. Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes slowly and realize that I'm in the Madam Pomfrey's hospital.

I sit up a bit when I hear voices softly cooing to each other. They stop abruptly and footsteps come closer to my bed.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" It is Ginny talking. She is present at my bed with Madam Pomfrey now. They must have been the ones I heard.

"What happened?" I sit up all the way and scan the room. Same as it has always been, really. The only difference I can spot are a few more worry lines making their way across Pomfrey's face.

"We don't know. One second you were fine, then the next second you were looking at me really weird and you passed out."

"Oh, Merlin." Great. "Did anyone notice? Other than you, of course?"

"A few people at the Griffindor table looked at you funny. I think they thought that you were really tired, or something. I just had Madam Pomfrey come and get you after the feast finished."

Suddenly a big gurgling noise comes from my stomach. Pomfrey nods her head, knowingly, and walks out of the room, presumably to get food. Silly, that they wouldn't just have it on hand in the hospital wing.

"Do you know why you fainted?"

"I really don't know. I had been looking at that new teacher...oh...what was her name...Fulks! And then I got this overwhelming wave of déjà vu and fear. Everything went black after that." I shrug, like it's no big deal.

"She looked familiar somehow...I don't know. I suppose it isn't anything important. We probably just saw her while we were out at some point, but fear? Why would you be afraid of her?"

"She was a bit intimidating, what, with that emerald gown. Could pass for the ghost of Slytherin's wife, or something." Ginny and I giggle together then Madam Pomfrey enters with a tray of food.

"Ginny, darling," Pomfrey sets the tray on my bedside table. "I think Hermione could use some rest."

Ginny looks as though she is about to protest, but stands up anyway and hugs me goodbye.

"I hope you feel better, if you don't already." Then she leaves, waving at me and blowing a kiss.

"I think you'll be good to go now. Your heart rate is back to normal and you seem perfectly healthy. Just tell me if you start to feel woozy again, come straight here."

So, I finally get out of the hospital wing after a week. The whole situation ended up being a bit overblown, if you ask me, but Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping me.

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll be fine." And with that, I head out of the room.

Once I'm out the door I break into a jog. I probably have so much work to catch up on and I need to get back to my common room fast. I turn a corner and run into Ginny, knocking books out of her hands.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry." I say as I start to help pick up.

"You're finally out?" She doesn't wait for a reply. "The first class starts in five minutes. I'll take care of this. You go get your things for the class." I don't move. "Run! She doesn't like it when people are late!"

First class of the day is Defense Against the Dark Arts. A pit forms in my stomach as I run into the common room, grab my books and head back out. I don't know what I don't like about her, she just gives me a funny feeling. A mixture of dread, excitement and fear that sets me on edge.

When I enter the classroom everyone looks at me. I've made it just a minute late.

"Ah, Miss Granger. We've been waiting for your arrival." a very posh accent emits from the front of the room. My eyes flicker over to Fulks. She is dressed in a bustled crimson dress with a corset that is tied tightly around her tiny waist.

"I-I'm sorry that I'm late," I'm feeling a bit woozy again, but manage to keep myself upright. "I was just excused from Madam Pomfrey's room."

"Very well. You can take a seat by...Longbottom over there." She gestures to him as if he is a fly to be shooed away. Bitch.

I do as I'm told and sit by Neville. He looks at me nervously.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Miss Granger. This year, I hope you will, for once, learn about how to defend yourself against anyone using dark magic that may want to hurt you. You will gain hands on experience not only with defense, but you will have the chance to practice the dark arts for yourself."

What? Practice the dark arts in a teaching environment? What is she doing?

"Excuse me, Madam. But, is that really a good idea?"

Neville looks at me and shakes his head, mouthing, "It's not worth it, she insists."

"Miss Granger, in this class you will also learn not to question my way of teaching. If you think that it is okay to challenge the dark arts, then you can leave."

I slump in my desk and stare her down for a minute. The students are very quiet.

"Very well," she says, picking up some chalk and starting to write on the board. "today we will study werewolves."

"Madam, we've already studied those." I can't help but challenge her.

Madam Fulks turns and slowly waltzes over to my desk and hisses in my ear, "So I've heard. You came face to face with one, your dear friend, Remus Lupin. Not everyone in this class is as experienced as you are in these things. Now, shut your filthy mouth before I kick you out." And with that she goes back to teaching what we all already know.


	3. Chapter 3

Defense Against the a Dark Arts has just ended. It's a week after the little disagreement between Fulks and I, we haven't spoken since. She is horrid, I don't think I've disliked a teacher this much since I had professor Trelawney.

"Miss Granger. Please stay here. I need to speak with you."

Huh? Why me? I walk to her desk and stand by it. She waits for the class to clear out, some casting curious looks at us as they leave.

Once they are gone, I open my mouth to speak but she raises a hand. "Hermione." That is the first time that she has actually addressed me by my first name. "Why don't you try in this class? Every professor tells me that you have brilliant grades in their classes, but you don't seem to be inspired in my class."

It's true. I've been letting my grade slide. I don't have any want to do well, I've actually been considering dropping the class all together. "Professor, I have no interest in dark magic."

Fulks gives me a long look and I feel another wave of déjà vu and faintness. I have seen her somewhere, I just can't place it.

"Please, professor," I continue, "this is DEFENSE AGAINST the Dark Arts. Not Dark Arts. If you'll teach us what we will need to know in the long run, I'm sure..."

She doesn't seem to be fazed in the slightest. Instead of replying, she looks down at my left arm. "What happened there?"

My scars. I quickly cover them with my hand. "N-nothing, really."

"That doesn't look like nothing Hermione. Let me see, I can fix it." And in that moment, when she leans forward and looks me in the eyes, I know where I've seen her. At Malfoy manor, she had tortured me, she had put those scars there in the first place as she tried to get information from me.

This realization hits me like a brick wall and all I can do is stare at her. "Hermione? Are you...alright?" There is genuine concern in her voice. To cover up my sudden realization, I hold out my arm. She takes her wand from the desk and says an incantation as she drags it over my arm. The wand is shaped a bit funny and has the look of a raven. This can't be happening...

About a minute later, the complexion on my arm is back to the way it was before I met Bellatrix Lestrange. She sits back again. "Please do try harder in this class. You're not the only one who has a failing grade. If you set an example, I would be very grateful."

Why is she acting so nice? So mature? She's changed. But she was dead...Molly killed her...now Bellatrix is sitting right in front of me...very much alive.

I stand up and start to walk away. "And Hermione?" I turn around again. "I'm sorry for everything."

With that, I walk out of the room as fast as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm telling you, Ginny! It is her! Madam Fulks is Bellatrix Lestrange!"

I've just finished telling Ginny all that had happened after Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are sitting in the Great Hall, having just finish our dinner. Classes had been long and dragging with the weight of the new realization on my shoulders.

"I don't know, Mione. There is no way that Bellatrix could possibly have changed that drastically. And anyhow, I saw her DIE! Right in front of my eyes! My mum killed her!" Her voice had risen quite high and a few students were looking at us curiously.

"Keep your voice down, for Merlin's sake! I know that your mum killed her. You just need to hear me out on this!" the subject of Bellatrix Lestrange had been a touchy one for Ginny since the battle. I start to regret ever bringing it up.

"I'm sorry." Her voice lowers to a whisper again, "Don't you think it's sort of...impossible for Bellatrix to be alive? There's no way. If you had seen her explode like that, you would agree!"

"I do agree, but I've this feeling in the pit of my stomach about Fulks - or whatever her name really is. I'm telling you, she IS Bellatrix! I think she's just faked her own death - no offense to your mum or anything - but Lestrange has quite a bit more skill. There is no way a dark witch such as her could be defeated in a 30 second duel with your mum."

"No offense taken." She says in obvious sarcasm.

"Sorry, I just really think we should watch her, just in case I'm right, which I'm sure I am."

We are interrupted by the voice of Neville, who sits down opposite of us with a silly looking plant in one hand. "Good evening! That new professor sure is scary, if I didn't know better I'd say she reminds me of someone, I just can't put my finger on it..."

Ginny's eyes blow up like balloons and I whisper "I told you so." while Neville talks.

"...Call me crazy, everyone else has, but I just want your opinions. Does she seem familiar?"

"That's actually just what I was telling Ginny, but she won't buy it. Forgive me, but I think Fulks is Bellatrix Lestrange." If possible, Ginny's eyes get even bigger and Neville looks stunned at me like I just grew horns.

"B- B- Bellatrix L- Lestrange? No. She's dead!"

"Neville, everything about her. She healed my arm and then APOLOGIZED!" I take out my left arm and show them. "Have you seen her eyes? They have the remnants of insanity glowing in them! She's changed somehow..."

"If Lestrange were to change like that, she would have had to steel someone else's personality! You're going mad!" Neville yells.

I feel terrible for bringing up the woman that nearly killed Neville's parents, but he asked. I can't stand the looks that they are giving me so I stand.

"I'm leaving. Maybe that will give you two a chance to mull over what I said." And with that, I throw my overflowing bag over my shoulder and storm out of the Great Hall.

Once I am out in the corridors far from Ginny and Neville and sure that they haven't followed me, I sink down to the floor and put my head in my hands. What if Neville is right? What if I am going mad? It's just so obvious to me that it is her...I can't explain it. The way she talks and...moves. It's like Bellatrix was the evil twin and I've just seen her good twin sister, but of course, there are only three Black sisters; Draco's mum, Tonks's mum and Bellatrix. I've seen them all. Sure, Andromeda looks quite like Lestrange, but not like that. Could one of the sisters have been stolen at birth? Maybe it's like, some big family secret or something.

My irrational thoughts are interrupted by the sound of shoes clomping down the corridor to my right. As they come nearer I try to make myself look composed but probably fail miserably, because when Mcgonagall comes around the corner, her hand flies to her mouth in shock. I look to my left to see what she is looking at before realizing that is it me.

"Miss Granger?! Whatever is the matter? You look horribly sick!"

"I-I do? Me?" I am baffled almost to the point of speechlessness. Sick? I feel - disgusting. Like I swallowed a snake and it is slithering around in my stomach.

"Come with me to the hospital wing." And with that, she hoists me up by my elbow and we are off.

The walk there is terrible. I keep feeling sicker and sicker as we go. When we finally reach the entrance I vomit. Instead of making anything better, I only feel much worse. What is wrong with me?

Mcgonagall whisks me in and lays me down on a bed. "Madam Pomfrey?!"

No answer. She yells again, but louder. Finally a voice comes from a shadowy corner bidding us welcome and none other than Madam Fulks steps out.

"Oh! Bellona! What are you doing here?" Mcgonagall asks, clearly just as confused at I am.

"I'm here substituting for Madam Pomfrey. She received an urgent call and had to leave in a rush. Since I have experience in healing, I stepped in." She looks over at me and sees my sickly state. "Miss Granger? Merlin's beard. She's been poisoned." Then she whips around back to her corner. "I know just the remedy. Please, Minerva she needs to sleep or she will certainly die."

Mcgonagall makes an impressed face, raises her wand and I find myself falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When I wake, I find myself lying on a bed in the hospital wing. A group of flowers and candies are stationed at the end of my bed. Light is streaming in through the windows and the sun tells me that it is late morning. Someone is working at a desk with their back facing me. I recognize the head of dark curls immediately.

"Madam Fulks?"

The figure turns and looks at me. "Miss Granger! You're up! Great!" Then she starts to rush about mixing a paste together with practiced moves that suggest years of experience, then comes to sit on the bed beside me. She adjusts her white apron that is being worn over a black velvet dress, a necklace sparkles around her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I haven't eaten in a week." It's the truth. I feel like I have a hole in my stomach.

"Because you haven't." She starts to spread the paste on a piece of bread. I feel a sudden urge to vomit. There is no way that I am eating that, but she offers it to me anyway.

"No way. That stuff looks like goblin puke." It is a dark olive green colour and has small chunks of something in it.

"I know it does, but you need to eat it or you will fall ill again." I remember the feeling that I had before I was put to sleep and start to eat. It tastes dreadful but I force it down. I feel a strange trust for her despite who she is and what she has done. She fixed my arm, right? That says something. The old Bellatrix wouldn't have done that.

She watches me eat for a while before speaking. What she says shocks me. "Wh-what do the students think of...me...?"

I nearly choke on my bread. They think you're a horrible twit that is obsessed with the dark arts. "They think you're alright."

"I- okay I trust you. Thanks." She pats my knee and looks out the window. She is very fidgety, as though there is something bothering her. Then she speaks again. "A strange feeling that I am despised comes over me every time I go up to teach. I just want them to like me, that's why I asked."

"Madam Fulks?" She turns and I think of how pretty she is when she is in her right mind. The old her seems to be gone completely leaving no trance of what she was. I can't lie to her. Even something as simple as a white lie about what students think. "I'm sorry. They don't like you but...personally I think that you're a great teacher."

"Thank you." I would never have seen it coming, but she grabs my hand and when she looks at me I see that her eyes are teary. "I'm sorry, Hermione. For everything that I did. I really am."

So it is true! She is Lestrange! I don't know what to say for a minute but I eventually find my voice. "I forgive you."

What happens next was never voluntary but I am overcome with feelings that I have had since the incident at Malfoy Manor. If I am honest, I enjoyed every second of Bellatrix pinning me to the ground, her hot breath on my neck while she straddled my hips. As this feeling comes over me I lean forward and our lips meet. She is tense at first but then relaxes into it. We go for a few minutes then we pull away.

I don't know what to say, all that I can do is stammer "I-I..."

"Shhhhh..." She presses her finger against my mouth before standing up. "You have no idea how much I've wanted that." She whispers in my ear. Her lips brush my face while she speaks, sending chills through my body. Then she walks away back to the desk, swinging her hips in a way that drives me crazy already.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week passes in a rush. I am forced to stay in the hospital wing so that I get better, but with Bella there (she has given me permission to call her by her real name as long as we aren't in front of anyone) I am happy to stay.

The poison that was used still hasn't been named, they have used multiple tests (even resorting to muggle forensics) with no luck but finally concluding that they need to concentrate on what I had consumed that day and finding the culprit.

I have since been released, but my freedom has been limited by the need to test everything that I eat or drink for poison using a magical test that Bella had suggested. I am constantly being watched. Different people are on duty to be an arm's length away from me, switching every eight hours. At the moment, a redheaded witch who goes by "Candy" (I have the overwhelming urge to ask her how much for a night every time I'm around her. I have a feeling that she wouldn't appreciate it) is watching me while I sit in the library, but her shift should be over soon. She isn't the easiest to get along with, as she is either constantly staring at me, or randomly whipping out her wand to hold it in front of her face and mutter "lumos" and "nox" for hours without end.

Finally having had enough with the constant flashing light erupting out the end of her wand I turn and spit out what I have been bottling up for the past seven hours. "Do you MIND?"

She sighs and shoves the wand back in her pocket before looking over her shoulder. "Bellona! Thank Merlin!" And she hops out of the chair like she just won a million galleons to run over and hug Bella, who looks stunned and a bit flustered.

Finally regaining her composure after the sudden excitement, Bella looks at Candy then back at my annoyed face, a knowing looking in her eyes. "Thank you, Candy. I think I'll take it from here."

Candy grabs her things and skips away.

"I told them not to have her work with you. When we were in Hogwarts together she was that one girl that no one could stand. Constantly going on about how her family was better than everyone else's."

I giggle. "Sounds like someone I know, Madam Lestrange."

"Oi! That was a whole year ago!" She takes a seat beside me and crosses her arms, revealing some cleavage. I need to force myself to keep eye contact.

"Do you want me to uncross my arms or..." She giggles and moves closer to me to whisper hotly in my ear. "We could sneak out for some fun? My office?"

An overwhelming wave of desire comes over me and I couldn't refuse if I wanted to, even if I have loads of studying to do. "You know I can't say no when you talk like that."

"Okay, but you get shotgun. I'm taking the wheel, as a muggle might say." She winks and starts to walk away. I follow obediently, nearly forgetting my things but then grab them up quick.

We walk through the castle, me keeping a few paces behind her so that no one really suspects anything is going on. We are stopped only by Mcgonagall, who throws a curious look at me. Bella tells her that she's taking me to her room to go over work. The excuse is accepted and we carry on.

"I don't suppose you've been in this office while I've worked here?"

"Last time I saw it - I don't want to talk about it." Shaking me head to clear any memories of pink lacy pillows or anything else that the previous professors had brought in, I follow her to the desk where she grabs my wrist and pulls me towards her.

"You're mine now." I shiver as her tongue licks up the length of my neck, only stopping at my mouth, requesting entrance and I oblige happily.

As her tongue starts to explore my mouth I start to explore her body as the kiss grows hotter. I am about to unlaced her corset but am stopped by her hand. "I'm in charge here, remember?"

Nodding, slightly disappointed, I stop, feeling her hands going up and down my body, rubbing all the nooks and crannies then one hand enters me under my skirt.

Her fingers slide in and out of my folds as I lean back on her desk. "Oh...Bella...more..."

"What day you say, Kitty?" She pulls out her fingers and starts to tease me instead, sliding her thumb over me.

"Please...fuck me...Bella...I love you..."

"As you wish." I gasp as she presses three fingers inside of me, working slowly at first then speeding up. I pull at her hair as she continues, whispering occasional dirty words in my ear that only add to my pleasure.

It is nearly impossible to keep my itchy fingers out of her, I want her so bad but remember who is in charge and I restrain myself, with some difficulty (okay, a lot of difficulty).

"You're so wet. Were you thinking about that silly redhead or maybe your other friend, Potter? Hmm?" Bella meets my eyes, a look of pure lust in them that I am probably mirroring. "Or was it all me?"

"It's all you. It's always been you."

Then she ceases her pumping to grab my hair and look me in the eyes. "Say my name."

"Bellatrix, it's you that I think about. All the time. Every night in bed, I think of you. Not Ron or Harry or anyone else."

"Good Kitty." She plunges into me again, with two hands this time. I shriek in either pleasureful pain or painful pleasure, I can't tell exactly but I never want the feeling to end.

"Yes...yes! Faster, please..." She listens and speeds up, adding another finger on each hand. That is when I feel the hot pleasure ripping through me. I arch my back and cry out her name, falling back on the desk, panting like I've been running.

"Oh, no. You're not getting off that easy." Bellatrix hauls me off of the desk, setting me down on the floor then sitting on the desk herself, spreading her legs. "Lick."

I do as she says, moving forward and placing my tongue inside her core. The sweet taste is enough to make me swoon. I start to lick inside of her, drinking her in like I have never drank before, which I haven't truly until this very moment.

I find that the faster I go, the more she shakes, giving me a sense of control and no matter how small it is, the feeling of being able to make my superior clay in my hands is irresistible. So I lick on.

"Yes..." She presses my head to her cunt, forcing me to go as fast as I can, as deep as I can. Finally I start to feel her cumming.

Suddenly she explodes, screaming incoherently then trying to stabilize herself on the edge, gasping for breath. I smile privately to myself, standing up and kissing her so that she can taste how sweet she is.

We kiss for a while until she draws away. I don't know what to say but she says it for me. "That was the best I've ever had."

I nod my agreement, still lost for words.

"Would you like some tea?"

"I-I would love some." I sit down in a chair at the other side of her desk and watch her. The way she swings her hips makes me want to go at it again, but I know she would probably say no, if just for the sake of teasing me.

When she comes back and hands me my cup I look at her for a bit before speaking. "What if someone finds out?'

"No one will find out, sweetie. Trust me." Bella looks totally care free but I can feel my mind running wild with all the possible things that could happen, good or bad. Visions of someone walking in on us or catching a bit of particularly loving conversation flash before my eyes.

"I'm just...fine. We cast a memory charm or something."

Just when I finish speaking the door swings open and a particularly ruffled looking Mcgonagall rushes in, followed closely by Madam Pomfrey and none other than Ron and Harry. I run to them and hug them both in turn. Ron tries to kiss me but I feel myself involuntarily pulling away.

Harry is the first to speak. "Hermione, we think someone is trying to kill you."

"Tell me something I don't know." I say, maybe a little bit to irritably.

He looks a bit hurt at my tone but carries on. "We think they are in Hogwarts."


	7. Chapter 7

"Well?" I say when he doesn't carry on. "Of course they are in Hogwarts. How else would they have gotten that poison in my food or beverage?"

Harry roles his eyes. "Hermione, if you stop being so smart, I might tell you more!"

I look down at my feet. What has gotten into me? Talking to Harry like this, I may just as well become a Slytherin. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Okay. Ron and I were going to come back to Hogwarts anyway to see you, when we got a letter." He hands a crumpled piece of parchment over and as I skim over it he continues. "In short, this is extortion. They want us to hand over private Ministry information and in exchange they will let you live."

I look up from reading the paper and try to hide my panic that is coming out in the form of tears. "But...what will we do?"

"Hermione," Ron takes a step forward and tips my face up to look into his eyes. "We need to take you away from Hogwarts. We need to get you out of here."

"No! I can't! I have studying to do!" I can feel the tears running down my face. Who would want me dead? What information do they want?

"Hermione, listen to me." Ron takes my hands in his own. "I love you. You NEED to come home. For us." I pull away from him before I can stop myself.

"I'm sorry to interject, but would that not be what they would want you to do?" Everyone's heads turn to face Bella.

Harry looks boggled. "Excuse me, but we don't even know your name and you are already making recommendations to us?"

"Bellona Fulks." She says as she comes to stand beside me. "It's quite obvious that you bringing her home is a trap. The best thing to do is the unexpected. I'd think that Aurors such as yourselves would be more wise?"

"Then what makes you so wise?"

This time it is Mcgonagall's turn to interrupt. "Bellona is our Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. She has credentials."

"Oh?" Harry says. "And how did that come to be?"

"I will confess that I was at one time a dark witch." Bella smiles. "Those days are behind me."

Harry and Ron exchange startled looks then Ron turns to Professor Mcgonagall. "You hired a dark witch as a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?"

Mcgonagall comes to stand by Bella. "I believe that the past can be left behind. As did Dumbledore."

Harry and Ron are speechless for a moment before Harry comes forward and offers his hand to Bella. "Alright. I don't know your past or what has brought you here but I will put my trust in you. If anything so much as scratches Hermione, it's you who will be to blame."

"Very well." She shakes his hand. "You can trust that she will be safe."

When their hands part there is an obvious tension in the room as everyone looks from one to the other, letting the new agreement sink in.

"Hermione and I were just having tea if any of you would like to join us?" Bellatrix gestures to our abandoned tea still sitting on her desk.

"I would love to." Mcgonagall says. Harry and Ron nod their agreement.

We pass the evening discussing Ministry subjects. Harry and Ron warm up to Bella quickly. They find they have a lot in common with her, but they either don't notice her similarity to Bellatrix Lestrange or they brush it aside and call poppycock on it like Ginny and Neville. After some time Professor Mcgonagall stands and announces that she is going to bed. The two men follow her example and also stand.

"Good night, sweetie." Ron says as he kisses me and places something in my hand. I look down to find a small stone that is an indescribable colour sitting in my hands shining brightly. "It glows when I am near you." He adds when I look curious.

I smile up at him. "Thanks, Ron. Goodnight." I kiss him on the cheek and he follows the other two out the door.

When it closes behind the last of them I turn to Bella. "Does Mcgonagall know about...you?"

"I may have made up a little fib about who I am. Yes, she's knows that I was a follower of Voldemort, but not that I went by the name 'Bellatrix Lestrange'." She winks and walks around behind her desk, picking up an amethyst dragon.

"What's that?" I ask curiously and walk around behind her.

She mutters something under her breath. At first nothing happens but then slowly it starts to move. Its head rises up from its slumber, the tail untucks from where it had been and the wings spread as it yawns lazily.

"I got it as a wedding gift from Rodulphus. It's supposed to signify everlasting love. Giving these dragons is a Lestrange tradition. The husband gives his wife a dragon made of whatever stone he feels represents her best on their wedding night. It comes to life when you say whatever words he has chosen as your marriage...motto. I don't know why I haven't sold it off since he is dead and I never really cared much for him, but it means something."

"I think it is beautiful." I say as the little dragon curls around her arm and comes to rest on her shoulder where it blows a smoky heart out of its mouth.

"I think you're beautiful." I glance up at her face when she speaks to find her smiling at me.

I look down at my feet to hide the blush that I can feel creeping up my neck. "It's getting late."

She looks at a clock hanging on the office wall then back at me. "It would be risky to try and make it back to the Gryffindor common room at this hour. I suppose you could always stay here with me."

"That would be fantastic." I say, smiling back at her.

A few minutes later I find myself dressed in one of her night gowns and laying with her in her bed. As I watch her fall asleep I can't help but think of her beauty. Not even the moon hanging over the lake or the smell of Ron's hair could match the feeling that she gives me.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up the next morning feeling more rested than I can ever recall despite the multiple shocking revelations that yesterday presented.

Blinking sleep out of my eyes, I look around. Bella is no where to be seen. Her side of the bed is made up neatly and her dirty nightgown is in a hamper. I find it strange that she would just get up and leave me, but I figure that since it is Saturday she wouldn't want to wake me.

I place my feet in the cool wooden floor and stand, then realise that I haven't got any clothing other than the ones that I wore the day before which, if I'm honest, smell of sex and sweat. Great. I'm going to have to borrow Bella's. I'm sure she won't mind.

Her wardrobe is positively overflowing with gowns of all shapes, sizes and colours. They are all quite dressy but I pick up one that looks more on the plain side. It is a lovely yellow colour and has no embellishment save for a bit of lace here and there. It should do. Just for today.

I strip down to my knickers and bra then shimmy into the gown. It takes a bit for me to button up the back but I find that other than that it is surprisingly easy to get into despite the fact that I am not wearing a corset as Bellatrix always does.

The gown is a thing of true beauty. When I look in the mirror I can barely contain my shock to find an elegant creature looking back at me. Funny how something as simple as clothing can transform one's appearance so. My thoughts are dragged away from my reflection when something catches my eye. I gasp when I turn around to see Bella standing in the doorway.

She is wearing a pumpkin orange gown the polar opposite of mine, revealing more cleavage, hugging her curves just a bit more tightly and flaring out at the bottom to a gigantic size that nearly makes it impossible for her to get through the door. She looks just as shocked to see my new appearance as I am.

I speak first. "I had to borrow one of your gowns. My clothing is...dirty."

She laughs and walks towards me then turns me around in front of her, admiring the view. "Miss Granger, you just might have to start wearing my clothing from now on. You look absolutely fantastic." She kisses me softly on the lips before speaking again. "Breakfast is ready in the Great Hall. Your friends were asking about you since you never made it back to the common room last night."

Oh, Merlin. Did she tell them about us? If not, will they suspect anything is going on? Bella must have seen the worry in my eyes because she chuckles and moves some hair out of my face. "Darling, they think you were in my guest bedroom. They have no idea."

"That doesn't make me feel much better. What will they think when they see this thing on me?" I gesture to gown.

"We will tell them that you had to borrow something of mine since your clothing was dirty."

"Fine."

When we get to the Great Hall the place is especially packed, even for a Saturday morning, but it doesn't take much time to find out why.

Students are gathered around an end of the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron are seated. The two of them look flustered as if this has been going on for some time. Before I can say anything Bella comes forward and starts to shoo the students away.

Harry thanks her while Ron rushes up to give me a hug. "Hermione, I was wondering where you had gotten and - bloody hell - what on earth are you wearing?!"

"I had to borrow something from Bella-Madame Fulks since my clothes were dirty."

He doesn't look entirely convince but nods anyway. "Right well, why don't you sit down, if you can, and eat something?"

I realise that with all the commotion that has been going on I had totally forgotten to eat. My stomach gurgles hungrily. "That would be great."

Ron and I join Bella and Harry at the table and eat for a while before Harry puts on his business face and takes out a worn notebook. "We need to get started working on finding out who it is that wants this information."

The rest of us exchange looks then I speak. "Can't we do this some other time?"

"We need to get this out of the way as fast as possible. The more time there is for them to get to you, the greater the chances are of them succeeding in killing you."

"Harry, Madame Fulks- oh, for Merlin's sake, may I just call you Bellona?"

She nods and I carry on. "Bellona and I don't even know what it is that these people want! It would be marvellous if you would tell us."

Ron takes a deep breath then speaks. "They want information on Ministry security. We are thinking that it is on Lord Voldemort's behalf."

Bella flinches at the name of her previous master and Harry turns a disgusted face to her. "If it bothers you that bad-"

"Harry!" I say. He nods in Bella's direction in apology. She nods back.

I speak. "Why do you think Lord Voldemort?"

Harry opens up the notebook and takes out a slip of parchment then hands it to me. "This." On the parchment there is a message scrawled in sloppy cursive handwriting then on the very bottom, as a signature, the dark mark.

I gasp and hand the slip to Bella who does the same thing and hands it back to Harry.

"The threat is the same." Harry says. "They are threatening to take Hermione's life if we do not give them this information."

"I suppose you are getting these letters by owl post?" I ask.

He nods. "That is where we meet a dead end. There is no way to track them and the only thing that we know about the owl is that it is brown. Sadly, a very common colour."

"You never see it come or go?"

"No. The letter is always dropped somewhere that we will find it. Lucky that we even caught a glimpse of the owl once."

Just then Neville comes running in straight up to our table, catching the attention of the entire Hall. Sweat is running down his face and he is panting like a dog. "Luna...by lake...hurt..."

"Neville, spit it out!" I say as I come to stand by him.

"Luna and I were walking by the lake when a man...a death eater...hurt her. So much blood."

"AGGGGHHHH!" We all turn around to find Bellatrix slumped to the floor clutching her left wrist. "It is him." She gasps. "He's back again."


End file.
